笔记本
by Polarnight-SS
Summary: oc猫光x水晶公。未完


终于夺回了黑夜的第一世界难得地少了一丝肃杀的氛围。水晶城内的所有人脸上都洋溢着幸福的神色，每个人都在向着充满希望的未来而努力奋斗着。作为水晶城的掌管者的水晶公当然也并不例外。早上日常巡视了一圈水晶城内大家的情况，拿着本子仔仔细细地记下了大家的一些需求和想法以后，也差不多到了正午。

推开星见之间的门，水晶公愣住了一下，随即警惕地举起了手中的长杖。有人来过。虽然现在星见之间里并不能看得到任何人的影子，然而空气中若有若无的一丝违和感让水晶公不由得整个人都紧张了起来。小心翼翼地环视了一周星见之间，水晶公的眼神飘向了冥想之间虚掩着的门。难道是藏在那里？水晶公思考着，蹑手蹑脚地靠在冥想之间的门上想要轻轻推开，下一秒那扇门却突然从内侧被拉开，水晶公直直地跌了下去。

想象中的和地面接吻并没有发生，取而代之的是一个有力的手臂一把把他从跌落的惨状中挽了回来。水晶公下意识地举起杖子就要咏唱魔法，却听到了熟悉的问候。

"中午好啊，古·拉哈。你这样打招呼可真是吓到我了。"懒洋洋的声音从自己的头顶上传来。水晶公抬头看着，这才发现自己的杖子正怼在光之战士的下巴上，杖子上发着微光，就差那么一点咏唱的魔法就冲着光之战士的脑门儿去了。

"光！你…"水晶公迅速收回杖子，有些无奈的叹了一口气。搞了半天这个不法侵入者居然是光之战士。也难怪，除了他以外并没有人有冥想之间的钥匙，更何况在自己的守卫都不知道的情况下进入水晶塔，恐怕也只有从原初世界转移来才有可能做得到…

"我可算是等到你回来了，没想到你居然这么忙，有些搞乱了你的书房，对不住啊。"光之战士抱歉地说着，一边懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，脸上依然挂着和平时一样的微笑。水晶公这才注意到光之战士的身边已经堆放了好几本书。大概扫过去，不外乎都是他从塔内找到的基本英雄传说故事书。这一个系列的书他倒是有印象。刚刚来到第一世界的时候，他一边收拾着水晶塔里跨越时空穿越而带来的各种残骸，一边从遗留的一些亚拉戈神典石里解读出了这几本故事书的内容。系列一共有十三本，记载的都是各种世界里的英雄打败敌人拯救世界的故事。有些情节虽然老套，但是读起来非常的激动人心，也不知道是不是亚拉戈时代的人写的玩意儿，总之这一套书倒是在一开始他来到这个第一世界的时候给他带来了不少拯救这个世界的信心。

然而让水晶公最瞠目结舌的不是光之战士把这些书拿了出来…最让他震惊的是光之战士手里现在拿着的这本书。和那十三本书的名字相似，却少了用心装订的封皮，看起来更像一本笔记本的书…《最终幻想14》

"光…你手里那本书…"水晶公皱着眉头思考了一下，还是问了出声。

"啊，这个，很好看哦，没想到居然是写的关于我的故事。"光之战士仍然翻阅着那本书，神情专注。

水晶公握着长杖的手紧了紧，伸手就上去把光之战士手里的那本书从他的手里抽了出来，塞进自己的袍子里，然后对着一脸疑惑的光之战士一脸无奈的说："别看了，未经允许翻动别人的书房，就算你是拯救世界的暗之战士也稍微过分了一点吧。"

光之战士看着水晶公把那本笔记本藏得死死地样子，知道自己再从水晶公手里拿回那个本子基本是无望了，于是只是摊了摊手，起身捡起地上散落的书册，一边说："抱歉啦抱歉，我没想到你会去那么久，我又不能在你的星见之间里做刻木，上次因为在星见之间里锯木头锯了一地木屑就已经被莱楠揪着耳朵训话了半天了。这就只能来你的书架里找找有没有什么可以解闷的书看了。"

"哎…别的都可以，这个不行。"水晶公帮着光之战士把不知道该归到哪一类的书按照自己的习惯放回书架上，末了才把那个笔记本从自己的怀里掏出来塞在书架的缝隙里。

"有什么问题吗？那个第14本书，我觉得写得挺好的。"光之战士的目光停留在第14本书的书脊上，迟迟无法移开。

"后人仿造前人写得伪劣拙作而已，还没写完，你倒是没必要看那种东西。"水晶公语气平静地说，扯着光之战士让他离书架远一些。

"是你写的吧，那本书。"光之战士说，脸上还挂着平时的笑意，"说自己的作品不怎么样，也就你能对自己写出来的作品说这种话吧。确实是不像我认识中的你了，古·拉哈。"

水晶公扯住光之战士的手一僵："你还是喜欢用那个名字称呼我啊…我也跟你说过很多遍了，我虽然曾经是古·拉哈·提亚，但是这么多年我以水晶公的身份生活着，实际上已经是个老人了，跟你认识的那个古·拉哈·提亚也不太一样了…"

"哦，是吗。"光之战士挑了挑眉，现在的水晶公已经不戴兜帽了，想必是由于在自己面前暴露了身份所以没有必要再遮掩下去才这么做吧，这样的水晶公真的在光之战士的心里无限地和当年的那位来自萨雷安的贤人重合，"但是，古·拉哈，不，水晶公，我觉得你还是和当年一模一样没有变化呢。"

"如果是说外貌的话…"

"你也知道我说的不是外貌吧。"光之战士打断了水晶公的话语，伸手拍了拍水晶公的肩膀，"老是替别人独断地下决定，丝毫不顾及被你抛下的人的感受，就这一点来看，你和当年相比一点都没有变化。"

"那是最小牺牲的办法…"

"那我呢？你有考虑过我吗？你有考虑过我的感受吗？"光之战士放在水晶公肩膀上的手骤然收紧，一瞬间水晶公觉得自己肩膀上的水晶部分可能都被光之战士捏出了裂痕，"水晶塔的时候也是，在那个时候也是。你就这么喜欢牺牲自己吗？死了可就什么都没有了，还跟我道别，说什么'再见了，我最憧憬的英雄'，你觉得这样的道别我接受得了吗？"

"我…"

"要不是爱梅特塞尔克那一枪，你是真的打算再一次从我面前彻彻底底的离开是吗？"光之战士长叹了一口气，低头靠在了水晶公的颈窝里，"我累了，水晶公。到现在为止已经有不少人挡在我的面前献出了他们的性命了，我真的不想见到你成为他们其中的一个。"

水晶公一时不知道该如何作答。自己当初作出这个决定的时候，就已经是抱着必死的心态去做的。如果没有爱梅特塞尔克的插手，自己的任务顺利完成的话，那么拂晓的贤人就能回到原初世界，光之战士就能真正的拯救第一世界并被歌颂成英雄，之后的事情，不管是光之战士对自己有怎样的抱怨都可以不用承担了。然而命运让他活了下来。最后的道别反而成了梗在他和光之战士心里的一根鱼刺。水晶公摇了摇头，然后露出了一个习惯性的微笑，拍着光之战士厚实的肩膀说："那是因为你是指引我们所有人前进的光芒啊，光。"

"让我把那本书看完可以吗。"光之战士闷闷地说，"我觉得你写的真的可好了。"

水晶公的微笑僵了一下，转过头去对上光之战士充满期待的表情，只得僵硬地点了点头："那好吧，要是写的不好可千万别笑我。"

"当然可以，古·拉哈"光之战士咧嘴一笑，亲吻了一下水晶公被水晶覆盖的脸颊。

看着坐在躺椅上悠闲地看着书的光之战士，水晶公不由得想起了当年自己还是被称为古·拉哈·提亚的时候和他一起冒险的日子。

确实如同光之战士所说，尽管自己一直说着自己已经是个老人家了，然而实际上还是和年轻的他自己没有什么特别大的区别。可能最大的变化就是自己变得絮絮叨叨了一些吧。毕竟自己作为活了这么久的一个老家伙，实际上经历了的事情可能别人加起来几辈子都比不上。

那本笔记本里的东西，正是他初来第一世界时回忆他和光之战士的冒险时，一边参考着福尔唐伯爵所著的苍天回忆录所写成的。文风上模仿了亚拉戈时代的前几本英雄冒险小说，剧情上却是完完全全是这位光之战士的故事。其实对他来说，写这种东西并不算得上是十分困难的事。虽然当年还在萨雷安研学的时候写的东西大多是各种枯燥的论文研究报告，实际上自己作为一个弓箭手也曾经模仿着吟游诗人的诗集写一些自己的诗歌。不过这都是很早以前的事情了。

不知道是因为冥想之间里过于舒适安逸，还是因为久违地一百年来终于又能和光之战士同处一室带来的安心感，水晶公看着光之战士看着书的样子，看着看着就打起了瞌睡，最后一头睡了过去。

"醒醒！"似乎听到熟悉的声音在呼唤自己。细碎的阳光透过树叶照在脸上暖暖的非常舒服，水晶公一时还不太想睁开眼睛。

"啊啊，古·拉哈·提亚！醒醒！"那个熟悉的声音有些无奈地说，水晶公感觉到身边的草叶发出了窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎是那个人坐在了自己的旁边，他没有睁开眼睛，继续听着那个声音说，"又是这样，从营地里跑出来跑来这儿看书睡着了，拉姆布鲁斯可是找你找得头都疼了哦。"

拉姆布鲁斯？…不，等等，自己这是在哪里？水晶公睁开眼睛，迎面就看到光之战士琥珀色的竖瞳贴在自己的面前。他仰头看去，面前的光之战士穿着的并不是他在第一世界穿着的暗黑骑士的坚硬铠甲，而是战士的皮毛装束。

"光？你这是？这是哪儿？"水晶公想要把自己的身体撑起来，却在手掌触及地面的一瞬间瞬间清醒了起来。柔软的泥土的触感清晰地穿入了大脑中，不再是如同隔着一层玻璃一样的钝感。水晶公低头看向自己的右手，和自己想象中的被蓝色水晶完全包裹不同，皮肤还是健康的肉色。他低头又打量起自己的衣服，不再是宽大的长袍，而是便于行动的背心，牢牢地固定在自己的小臂上的手甲…还有放在一边草丛里的短弓。

"喂喂喂，怎么啦？睡一觉睡傻了？"水晶公还在愣神，就看到光之战士在自己的眼前晃了晃手，坏心眼地扯了一下自己的脸颊，"我听说你最近为了打开水晶塔的大门的事情可是忙得焦头烂额，我专门跑出来找你你居然在这种地方偷懒，诶哟可真是伤了我的心。"

痛！是梦境？水晶公晃了晃自己的脑袋，伸手触向了光之战士的脸颊。是温暖的正常的人类体温，那不是梦…？水晶公仍然觉得有些糊涂，还未反应过来，就感到温热的鼻息扑在自己的脸上。

"拉哈？喂，你可别真的脑子给睡坏了？"感到自己面前的人发出了有些慌乱的声音，水晶公的双眼终于是聚焦了起来，伸出手拍了拍自己身边这人的肩膀，声音有些嘶哑地说："我没事…只是感觉做了一个很长很长的梦。"

"梦？什么梦？讲给我听听？"身旁的那个猫魅族藏在棕色的短发中的猫耳嗖地一下立了起来，一脸兴奋地凑了过来。他毛绒绒的衣领擦着水晶公的脸颊，蹭得他有些发痒。水晶公低头思考了起来，刚想着该用什么样的语言跟光之战士讲他不确定到底是梦境还是现实的经历，却在触及自己的记忆的一瞬间如坠冰窖。那是一片空白，他什么都想不起来。

"…奇怪，我怎么突然什么都想不起来。"水晶公突然觉得有些惊慌。他是谁？他到底为什么称自己为水晶公？不对，他的名字明明是古·拉哈·提亚，才不是水晶公…但是不不不，他有很重要的原因，他不能被称为古·拉哈·提亚，但是那是为了什么？为什么他会觉得光之战士会是个暗黑骑士？为什么他会觉得自己的手不应当是肉色？为什么他总感觉自己面前的这个人，自己身旁的这个人，早就已经死去？

慌乱中他的呼吸变得急促了起来，他一把拽住自己身旁的光之战士毛绒绒的衣领，把他拽到了自己的跟前，不顾他愕然的表情，对着他的嘴唇上去就是一个几乎是可以被称为凶猛的撕咬。这个亲吻过于凶猛以至于血腥味弥漫在两人的口中。水晶公不知道自己为什么在哭泣，像是经历了几百年的长跑后的终于释然，像是久经干旱的大地为终于降临的甘霖而欢呼。为什么？他不清楚，他只知道自己怀中的这个人，似乎百年未见，似乎早已离他远去，似乎与他生死相隔。他能听到自己耳中涌动的鲜血的声音，也能听到自己面前的人胸口搏动的心跳，是那样的有力而又年轻。

"看来是个噩梦啊。"光之战士轻笑着，尾巴缠上了水晶公的腰间，"没事，放心吧古·拉哈，我在你身边呢，一直都在。"

水晶公已经不知道自己到底是怎么了，他只是觉得从自己胸口涌上来的是无法忍受的酸楚和孤寂。想要更多，仅仅是这样还不够，他不想再失去他了。他倒向光之战士的怀中，脸埋在光之战士温暖的胸膛中，终于是大哭出声。隐约间他感到自己的下巴被光之战士轻轻勾起，粗糙的带着细小倒刺的舌头舔过他的眼角，如同他年幼时母亲对他做的那样把他的脸清理得干干净净。猫魅同族温热的体温把他的脸颊烤的通红。他能感觉到光之战士的手顺着他的腰间往下滑，不费什么劲就解开了他的腰带，在寒风中吹得有些发凉的手顺着衣服的缝隙就钻了进去。光之战士的手是粗糙的，上面遍布着常年使用重型巨斧而产生的老茧。他用指腹研磨着水晶公的尾巴根，又有些坏心眼地按了按水晶公后穴附近的软肉。

要做吗？水晶公咬紧了自己的下唇，半边脸埋在树干里，手仍然紧紧地抓着光之战士的肩膀。这种情况看来似乎并没有给他拒绝的余地。他这么自嘲地想着，便是默许了光之战士这有些乱来的行为。身前人的两腿之间高热的鼓囊囊的一团也抵在了他的小腹，他琥珀色的竖瞳中却没有半分被情欲沾染，仍然是如同平时一般的清明。

光之战士的指节插入水晶公未经开发的后穴的时候，他被这突然的入侵物吓了个半死，那如同要把他劈成两半的异物感让他下意识地就喵嗷出声，对着光之战士的肩膀上去就是一口。他颤抖着，却不是因为痛苦，而是因为兴奋。红色的尾巴尖如同邀请一般缠上了光之战士的手，不住地上下摩擦着。平时总是精神地立在脑袋上的猫耳在这时也已经软软地趴了下来，紧紧地贴在了头的两侧。他的这具身体还是处子，后穴当然未被开发过，也是理所应当的紧得要命。仅仅是尝试性地插入第二根手指，就已经让水晶公被激得又弹了起来，尾巴也有些无精打采地垂了下来。

"哈啊…稍微…慢一点"水晶公隐忍着说，语气里却早已带上了一丝撒娇的鼻音。

"我要在你身上留下痕迹。我要你记住我是活着的。"光之战士并没有因为水晶公的言语而停下半分，反而是没头没脑地这么说了一句。紧接着的就是更加让水晶公把持不住的按压。插入他后穴的手指不再是深深浅浅地插入，而是慢慢地研磨起了他的内壁。酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着他的脊髓向上爬去，尾巴不受控制地翘了起来，似乎要把后穴更加清楚地展现给对方看一样。

光之战士的性器在插入水晶公的后穴的时候，就算是再怎么好好拓张过，水晶公仍然痛苦地叫出了声。那插进来的明明是另外一个猫魅族的性器，在此时此刻给水晶公带来的感觉却无异于一块烧得通红的烙铁。猫魅族的性器为了提高受孕率而在表面有着细小的倒刺，在这个时候反倒成了如同上刑一样的折磨。水晶公只感觉仿佛有一万把小刀在割着自己的内壁，稍微动弹一下都仿佛要被彻底撕裂一样。本来前端因为拓张带来的些微快感而颤颤巍巍挺立起来的性器也在这个时候彻底地软了下去。

似乎是为了让水晶公的注意力从下身的痛苦中转移出来，光之战士又再度和水晶公双唇交触。和一开始水晶公主导的那个吻不同，光之战士的这个吻没有那么有攻击性，反而充满了温柔。实在是难以想象这样的一个温柔的吻居然能够出自这样的一个拯救世界的英雄，一个到处讨伐蛮神的冒险者，就如同阳光下的大海一样深邃又能包容一切。光之战士的尾巴不知何时也夹在了水晶公和他的身体中间，有一下没一下地如同调戏猫咪用的狗尾巴草一样，撩拨着水晶公那失去精神的性器。在这样的双重攻势之下，水晶公的性器终于是又再度挺立了起来。

随后，水晶公就感到自己的尾巴根部一下子被光之战士抓了个正正当当，他被光之战士转过身，从背后被紧紧地抵在了树干上。这个姿势实在是太过羞耻，水晶公不由得开始胡思乱想起来这个时间点到底会不会有什么冒险者从摩杜纳的这个地方经过，看到他们做这样的下流之事。然而他的思绪一下子就被光之战士的冲撞撞了个粉碎。适应了光之战士的性器的后穴几乎是有些熟练地吞吐着，那给他带来痛苦的肉棒上的倒刺也不再是什么烦恼，反而成为了能够给他带来极乐的必需品。再多一点，更深一点。水晶公不知道自己到底是否把这些不知羞耻的言论叫喊出声，他只能感觉到自己背后光之战士一次比一次更加凶猛的冲撞，仿佛要把他日进他所凭依着的树干里一样。在性器再次冲撞到他体内的那一点的时候，他终于是没有忍住，直接射了出来。白色半透明的精液糊在树干上，散发出了淫靡的气息。然而他身后的那个光之战士没有半分停下来的意思，在被水晶公因为高潮而绞紧的内壁刺激后略微停顿了一下，又继续开始了下一轮的抽插。

"不要，放过我…"水晶公摇着头，实在是太多了，太多了。埋在水晶公后穴里的性器根本没有半分疲惫的架势，甚至在一次又一次的抽插当中，又变大了一圈。那性器上的倒刺是如此清晰地按摩着他的内壁，他仿佛能够完全在脑中描摹出光之战士性器的形状。没有被任何东西抚慰的性器又自己充血里了起来，马眼微微地向外吐着透明稀薄的黏液。他感觉自己快要被钉死在这棵树上，感觉自己永远也不能从自己身后的这人手中逃离。

一片白色笼罩了他的视线，水晶公高声呻吟出声，随后意识又沉入了一片黑暗。

意识渐渐地浮出水面，水晶公迷茫地睁开眼，发现自己仍然好端端地坐在冥想之间内。原来刚刚那个是梦…他皱了皱眉，如此真实的春梦，还是和那个英雄，让他一瞬间有了一丝玷污了自己心目中的英雄的愧疚。就在他想要支起自己的身子好好把刚刚春梦的遗留处理一下的时候，他僵住了。水晶公低头向着自己黏腻的两腿之间看去，一瞬间被映入眼中的景象吓得瞳孔放大。

水晶公委实没有想明白，自己敬爱的光之战士阁下，为什么现在会趴伏在自己的面前，一脸虔诚的舔舐着他的性器。

同为猫魅族，同族的带着细小软软的倒刺的舌头毫无怜惜地划过他颤抖的性器表面，水晶公咬住自己掀起的长袍隐忍着自己不要发出声音，然而细微的喘息声还是从布料中漏了出来。这样有点太多了…水晶公这么想着，脑子却如同性器被泡在温热的口腔里而变成了一团迟钝的浆糊。鲜红色的双耳紧紧地贴在头顶上，红宝石色的双眼中竖立的瞳孔微微放大，咬着的布料也快被口水浸了个湿透。平时一直隐于长袍下的尾巴有些不受控制地一卷一缩，一滴一滴半透明的液体从性器顶端渗了出来，垫于身下的衣料也早已变成了湿乎乎皱巴巴的一团。

"等…哈啊…等一下！"水晶公在光之战士伸出手向他的衣服内探索的时候，实在是有些忍不住了，伸出手按住了光之战士的脑袋，"光，停…停一下。"

光之战士眯起了眼睛，有些不情愿地叹了口气，舌尖顺着水晶公肿胀的性器从底部刮到颤抖的尖儿，拉出一条透明的丝线："都这种时候叫我停一下…三百多岁的老人这种事情上居然还这么害羞…"

"这种事情！当然…唔！"水晶公想要大声抗议，但是下一秒就被光之战士的双唇堵住了接下来的话语。带着一丝精液的腥味的舌头毫无保留地对着水晶公的口腔内一阵掠夺。细小的倒刺划过上颚，一丝丝酥麻的感觉刺入了水晶公的大脑。光之战士覆盖着细茧的手撩开水晶公系在背后的长发，一路抚摸着他脖颈上水晶的痕迹探入被层层衣料覆盖着的躯体。被水晶覆盖的部分和人类的体温相比微微发凉，被温暖的手刺激到的水晶公不由得反弓起了脊背。与此同时，光之战士的手也没有闲着，有一下没一下的按摩着水晶公的两腿之间，双重的快感之下，水晶公呼吸也变得有些急促了起来。

双唇分离，光之战士随手抹了一下自己嘴边的透明细丝，低头将目标转移到了水晶公繁琐的长袍上。不及逐月之民的小尖牙叼着长袍上的水晶挂饰，一边用着手小心翼翼地解开隐藏在布料中的暗扣。部分被水晶覆盖的躯体暴露在空气中的一瞬间，水晶公嘶地一声打了一个寒战，鲜红色的毛蓬蓬的尾巴不由得缠上了光之战士的裤脚。

"喂喂，这是同意了？"光之战士反手握住水晶公晃动着的挂在自己裤腿上的尾巴，眯着眼睛满意地看着发出轻呼的水晶公，笑着说，"真是稀奇啊，这种事情上那么羞耻，但是当时那么大声的喊出'我最憧憬的英雄'的时候，我可没见你有半分脸红。"

"那不一样！"水晶公腾的一下脸变得通红，挣扎着想要伸手捂住光之战士的嘴。光之战士倒也不闪不避，顺势直接咬住了水晶化的手指，舌头迅速的卷了上去。有些冰凉，光之战士这么想着，还想用牙齿试试硬度，水晶公却急急忙忙的把手抽了回去。

"怎么不一样了？"光之战士挑了挑眉头，指尖在水晶公已经被水晶覆盖的乳尖上打着转儿。


End file.
